The Next Generation of Castanet Island
by Violettte
Summary: Rose, the daughter of Molly and Gale Wizard is devastated. Her parents are having a baby and of course, Rose doesn't want another child in the house. Meanwhile, her friends Angie, Lucy, Vivian and Dakota are all fighting. What's Rose gonna do? Please R&R!
1. Chapter One: Finding Out About The Baby

**Authors Note:**

**Hiya everyone! I was reading a few fanfics a few days ago and got the idea of writing about the rival children of Castanet Island! But I'm not going to copy anything of course.  
>Anyway, if you want to know who Molly (The main character of Animal Parade) is married to, it's the Wizard because then all the rival children could make an appearance in the story!<br>**

**I also found it really hard to think of a name for Molly's daughter but after searching for names, I decided to name it Rose since Molly's a farmer and Rose is a name of a flower! **

**Okay, let's start chapter one! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I loved my life, everything was so great and peaceful. Helping Mom with farming and Dad teaching me magic. In fact, life wasn't just great and peaceful, it was perfect!<p>

I walked downstairs with my hairbrush in my hands so I could brush my hair while eating breakfast.

"Good morning Rose." greeted my Dad. My Dad was a Wizard, everyone called him Wizard but I knew that his name was really Gale. I don't know why he keeps his name a secret, it's pretty weird.

I smiled at my Dad, "Good morning." I stroked my soft hair and placed the brush on the table.

Mom served us pancakes, "Rose, your father and I have something to tell you." she said as she sat down on a chair beside dad.

"Yeah? What is it?" I questioned as I used my fork to eat my pancake.

"Well, Rose…" started Dad.

I looked at my Mom and Dad, aren't they going to tell me the news? I was sure that whatever the news was, it was probably something really exciting. Like a party or maybe I get to have my own pet or even better, maybe I could become a Wizard or Witch!

Mom looked at me happily, "You will not believe it!"

"Okay..." I said, why can't they just tell me now? "Just tell me now."

"We're having a baby next week." Mom and Dad both said at the same time in joyful voices as if it was the best thing that has ever happened to them.

But I didn't react the same way, I mean another child in the house? Does it mean they won't care about me anymore? I heard that whenever there is a new baby, the baby always get the attention and no one will ever care about the older brother or sister anymore. Would Mom and Dad not care about me anymore and start paying so much attention to the baby? Is that really going to happen? I had so many questions.

Dad looked and grinned at me, "The baby is going to be your little brother."

I was slightly devastated. A brother? A boy? A sister would've been okay but a brother? That's even worse! How would I be able to find a good game to play with a boy?

"When are you going to have it?" I questioned nervously, fiddling with my long hair.

Dad was smiling at mom, "In a week, Rose."

Did he just say a week? A WEEK? That quick?

"What?" I shrieked out. "In just a week?"

Mom nodded, "We've known for 2 seasons already!"

"2 seasons?" I questioned surprised. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"We wanted it to be a huge surprise for you." replied Dad, happily.

"Wow, it was the best surprise that has ever happened to me." I said sarcastically.

Mom came over to where I was sitting, "I knew you'd be happy."

I rolled my eyes, usually Mom didn't know if I was sarcastic or not.

"Molly, she was being sarcastic." Dad had told Mom after. Mom looked at me while I just nodded at her, she sighed.

"Rose, a baby, don't you want one?" Mom asked me. "You will love the baby. We promise."

I shook my head, "And what if it's annoying?"

Mom and Dad were silent. I guess I won!

"We'll do something about it, okay?" Mom said suddenly.

I gave out a huge sigh, guess I didn't. "Alright, fine."

"Okay Rose." announced Dad. "Get ready for school."

I nodded, "Okay Dad."

I walked to the bathroom to put my hairbrush back. I looked at the mirror so I could see my reflection, I didn't look so bad. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my schoolbag which was near the front door and left the house.

I was pretty angry, I couldn't believe we're having a baby and they didn't tell me in the past 2 seasons. It wasn't even a good surprise. What were they thinking?

When I arrived at school, I put my bag down.

"Hi Rose." I turned around to see who greeted me. It was Vivian and Angie, they were right behind me!

"Hi Vivian, hi Angie." I replied back.

Vivian smiled at me, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Mother made me this skirt, with the help of Auntie of course." Vivian said as she grinned at Angie. Vivian and Angie were cousins and great friends, their Moms are sisters so they pretty much visit each other everyday?

"D-do you like it Rose?" asked Angie happily.

I nodded,"It's pretty."

Angie just said, "Yeah, My Mom and her Mom are really good at making clothes."

"Yeah I know, they work at the Tailor Shop." I replied back. "But guess what just happened to me?"

"What?" questioned Vivian, curiously.

"My Mom is having a baby." I answered quietly.

Angie's eyes were wide opened, "Aw really? Babies are so adorable."

"That's what everyone thinks except me." I mumbled to myself.

Vivian seemed to hear my mumbling, "You hate babies?"

"Oh no!" I said shocked. "That's not what I meant. I meant I hate little brothers."

"I see." responded Vivian, giggling. "I wish I had a little brother or sister."

"Hey Rose, do you want to know how babies are made?" questioned Angie cheekily.

I had never thought of that question, "Yes Angie!"

Vivian had her mouth wide opened, "Angie! Don't tell her!"

"Oh fine I won't." replied Angie laughing. "Can I just at least give her the book?"

They had a book about how babies are made? I never knew Angie was so into babies.

Vivian just nodded, "Okay fine."

Angie opened her schoolbag and grabbed out a book. I took the book and looked at it's cover, the title was _How Are Babies Made? _On the front cover was a man and a woman kissing, it was pretty disgusting and for some reason, I was staring at the picture.

But I stopped myself and placed the book in my schoolbag. "Thanks, I'll read it at home."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Note:<span>**

**So, what did you think?  
>I think it was a pretty good chapter even though it was quite short.<strong>

**Anyway, if you liked it, please review! And if you review, I'll update!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter Two: No More Best Friends

**Authors Note:  
><strong>

**Well, hello everyone.  
>In this chapter, one of the rival children are going to call Molly 'Mrs Molly' because since Gale is a Wizard and they don't normally have last names, this family doesn't have one.<br>**

**Anyway, please read and review Chapter 2!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After school, I ran upstairs and dropped my bag on the floor. I unzipped my bag and grabbed out the book about how babies were made.<p>

_5 minutes later..._

Oh my goddess, that was gross and totally disgusting! I don't think I ever want to have a baby after reading this! What was I thinking actually wanting to know how babies were made? This is like the worst book I've ever read in my life.

"Rose! Angie and Vivian are coming here for dinner, their parents just called." My Mom shouted from downstairs.

Oh great, their going to show me another thing that's disgusting? I hope not. Or maybe they just want the book back.

I ran downstairs and Angie and Vivian were near the door taking their jackets off, "It's boiling in here!" Vivian said. Angie seemed to agree.

"So what did you think of the book?" asked Angie curiously.

Vivian snorted, "Terrible, perhaps?"

"Nope, not terrible. Disgusting and gross, what were you guys thinking when you were giving me that book?" I shrieked in anger. "Now, you made me scared of having my own baby and I really want to take care of a baby myself!"

Mom seemed to be listening to us, "Girls, did you give a book to Rose about how babies were made?"

Angie nodded her head, "Sorry Mrs Molly. but we did" I was really surprised Angie wasn't too scared to tell Mom but Angie was always honest.

Mom gave out a huge sigh, "That's okay girls, just please don't do it again." After, she had went outside to the farm.

"Okay where was I?" I wondered out loud so they thought they were in big trouble. "Oh yeah! Why did you give me that disgusting and gross book again? I never even wanted it but you forced me to!"

"Correction. Weren't you interested? You were literally begging for that book." Vivian said smartly fiddling with her tie. I looked over at Angie, she just said, "That's true, Rose, you really wanted that book and I had no choice but to give it to you."

This made me feel even angrier, "Oh so it's all my fault? And by the way, why are we fighting just because of a book anyway?" I shouted loudly.

"Who cares? You're the one who started it!" Vivian yelled with an even louder voice. "Wait till we tell Dakota and Lucy about this."

"I don't care, I have another friend you know!" I yelled back.

"We know but his a boy." Angie had defended Vivian.

"That's it! You're not staying here! GET OUT!" This was the loudest I have ever yelled so far. I hate Vivian now and I will forever hate her! Oh and I also hate Angie. But Vivian more.

Vivian rolled her eyes at me which I got really annoyed at while Angie just shrugged, "Fine, we'll leave. I can't wait for your Mom to yell at you when she realizes it was your fault why we left! In fact, our Moms will be angry too." Vivian said smiling. "Well, bye."

I could feel my face going red with anger, "I DON'T CARE!"

I gave out a huge sigh and sat on the couch. How did we just have a fight? Just because of a disgusting book? I felt really angry so I went upstairs to get the book and I immediately tossed it in the bin.

"Rose! Where's Angie and Vivian?" My Mom asked from downstairs.

I didn't know what to say but I had to be honest, "They left without permission." I yelled back, trying to make it sound like it was their fault in the first place.

"Rose, come downstairs now!" My Mom replied.

I sighed again, and walked downstairs, "Yes Mom?"

"Can you exactly tell me why they left?" Mom asked politely.

I frowned, "I was angry at them and they began getting annoyed so they started yelling at me." I replied back truthfully. I didn't know why but I guess I just wanted to tell them the truth?

"I'll tell your Dad and we'll see what he thinks about this okay, sweety?" My Mom asked me trying to cheer me up. But it didn't re we were going toally work. Mom walked out of the house.

After a few seconds, Dad walked right in and sat on a chair, "Rose, your mother told me everything." he began quietly.

"I'm sorry Dad but I just can't help it!" I replied back angrily.

Dad nodded, "Maybe you can apologize to them at school?" he suggested.

I groaned, "Fine I will."

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Bring Bring!<em>

I yawned as I woke up, I looked over at my alarm clock. 6:00am. Mom always woke up at this time and so did Dad and so did I. Everyone at school thought I woke up early but I was used to it.

I changed into my regular clothes and walked downstairs, this time Dad was making breakfast using a tiny bit of magic while Mom was farming outside. I was just sitting down on a table miserably, I still remembered that we were going to have a baby.

I frowned, "Dad, why did you want a baby?"

"Actually, your Mom and I both wanted another child in the house." Dad replied back as he was putting the egg on the plate.

"Why?" Wasn't I good enough for you two?" I asked, I was really annoyed. "Don't you like me?"

Dad didn't reply back straight away, he had to think about it first, "We do, but you're all grown up so we want another child take care of."

My mouth dropped open, "What are you talking about?" I'm only 9 years old." I told my Dad.

"But you're growing up." replied Dad, frowning as he handed me breakfast. "Well, anyway, here's your breakfast."

I looked down at my breakfast, it was bacon and eggs. I loved living on a farm, I always got really good breakfast. I instantly began eating, "Mm...yummy."

Dad walked out of the house with another plate of bacon and eggs, "I'm going to give this to your Mom."

As soon as I finished eating, I grabbed my bag and left the house, I knew it was only 7:30am and I was early but time always goes by so quickly.

When I arrived at school, I placed my bag on a hanger and walked back outside since the bell hadn't gone yet.

Dakota was the only girl there, "Hey Dakota." I waved over to her.

She ignored me.

"Dakota!" I called again.

This time, Dakota turned to look at me, "You're a bad friend Rose."

I looked at her with a confused face, "What are you talking about?"

"Vivian told me, you yelled at her! I mean, who yells at a friend?" questioned Dakota with an annoyed voice and then she walked away before I could even answer.

I sighed, Vivian must have told Dakota over the telephone. But what about Lucy? She wasn't here yet.

I sat down on a bench and looked around waiting for Lucy to come in.

"Rose!"

It was Lucy, I recognized her voice. I smiled as I turned to face her, "Hi!"

"Rose, why did you yell at Vivian and Angie just because of a stupid book?" Lucy asked me shaking her head. "That's not what friends are for."

My mouth dropped open, "That's not what friends are for either, the book was inappropriate for young children."

"Oh yeah, but still, you were mean." replied Lucy walking over to Vivian, Angie and Dakota who were near the classroom door.

Well, at least I still had another friend but he was a boy...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Note:<span>  
><strong>

**Who do you think Rose's friend is that's a boy?  
>I'm actually not quite sure, I'm going to have to decide.<br>**

**So anyway, did you like Chapter 2?  
>If you did, please review!<br>Thanks!  
><strong>


End file.
